


147: “It meant the world to me and you ruined it.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [147]
Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Jack is an asshole, M/M, Rose drowned, Rose is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	147: “It meant the world to me and you ruined it.”

** **147: “It meant the world to me and you ruined it.”** **

* * *

Caledon refused to speak as he watched Jack enter the bedroom with a bright smile, only for his smile to drop. Jack looked behind to Caledon before turning back to his now ruined painting. The painting looked like someone had driven they’re foot into it and yanked it downwards.

“I thought I told you to get rid of that but no you decided to keep it.” Caledon hissed taking a long swing of his glass of scotch. “Why in the world would you keep a painting of that miserable-” Caledon’s words fell off as he finally focused on Jack.

Jack.

His Jack. Head kneels down as he stared at the painting with tears running from those brown eyes Caledon’s fell in love with. Caledon took a deep breath willing his mind to come back to it’s right sense and fix his mistake. "Jack I-"

"You destroyed it. It meant the world to me and you ruined it. How could you, even you be so cruel?" Jack whispered. He couldn't feel anything as he held the painting in his hands.

The same painting he did of Rose before she drowned. The last thing that reminded him of his precious friend before she was snatched from the world.

"Jack I did not mean too. I was just mad and I felt betrayed that you-"

"It doesn't matter. You destroyed because you felt like you could."

"Jack-"

"No. Leave me alone." Jack demanded gently wiping his hand across Rose's painted cheek ignoring the burning of his own eyes.


End file.
